Sucesos
by camilhesse
Summary: Cosas que pasan al crecer...


**He tenido problemas con la tildacion ya que no aparecen los tildes que pongo en las palabras y se come la letra a la vez, tratare de arreglar esto cuanto antes.

Estaban los cuatro amigos de vacaciones, habían decidido tomarse algunas semanas para relajarse y dejar el trabajo de lado; todos habían estado muy ocupados y necesitaban un espacio para descansar.

Se alojaban en unas habitaciones realmente de lujo, ahora como cazadores se podían dar éstos gustos. Leorio y Kurapica estaban alojados en piezas contiguas. Gon inocentemente había pedido una pieza para él con Killua, aunque ya estaban bastante grandes; Gon al parecer no se percataba de ésto y como siempre lo hacían pidió una cama para los dos, Gon seguía siendo un chico infantil y espontaneo. Leorio y Kurapica también notaron ésto, por lo que en la recepción al momento de pedir las habitaciones Killua se sonrojó un poco y trato de pasar inadvertido ante todos, fue a darse una vuelta por el vestíbulo, lo que funcionó ya que nadie tomó mayor importancia al asunto, ya que siempre fueron muy buenos amigos y viniendo de Gon nadie pensaría mal...

Por otro lado, Killua disfrutaba de la inocencia de su amigo ya que podía seguir durmiendo junto a él, sin que se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. Killua y Gon ya eran adolescentes, tenían diecisiete años; Gon por su parte era un alto y apuesto chico de piel tostada con unos músculos que generaban gran atracción entre las chicas, pero seguía siendo un niño al que le importaba más las aventuras y estar con sus amigos; y Killua por su parte, era un joven alto y elegante, de piel tersa y blanca y contextura delicada aunque bien trabajada, a diferencia de Gon, Killua ya estaba experimentando toda su adolescencia, y sus hormonos se descontrolaban con la presencia de su moreno amigo.

Leorio y Kurapica también estaban mucho más adultos, Leorio ya casi terminaba sus estudios de medicina, y Kurapica seguía trabajando como cazador de listas negras. Ambos eran unos chicos maduros que transmitían confianza y seguridad, Leorio había crecido siendo el más alto entre todos, aunque Killua ya lo estaba alcanzando; había desarrollado bastante su musculatura aunque siempre pasaba desapercibida bajo sus elegantes trajes, ahora Leorio inspiraba un aire de intelectualidad que lo hacía atrayente, sus estudios le habían marcado aún más sus buenas cualidades. Kurapica por su parte seguía siendo un joven delicado, estaba más alto y estilizado, pero era el más menudo y bajo entre todos; su audacia e intelecto eran impecables; seguía teniendo ese aire femenino y andrógino que confundía de vez en cuando a la gente, pero ahora que había crecido sus rasgos eran más intensos, realmente se había convertido en un bello joven de facciones hermosas, lucía más cautivador que muchas chicas que los rodeaban.

-ya en sus habitaciones-

Gon -Killua mira! tenemos nuestra propia piscina-, Killua no le prestó mucha atención, estaba cansado y se tiró en la cama apenas llgaron a su habitación, de pronto se interesó en su amigo al ver que éste se estaba desvistiendo para lanzarse a la piscina de inmediato, quedó solamentes con unos boxer, Killua realmente disfrutaba ésto, Gon -vamos Killua! ven a nadar conmigo-  
Killua sin poder despejar los ojos de su amigo le respondió -no Gon, estoy cansado, dormiré un rato- no quería que su amigo viera lo sonrojado que estaba, así que dijo eso y se dio vuelta para ocultar su rostro mientras fantaseaba con la imagen de Gon en ropa interior, Killua tenía una mente demasiada pervertida para lo inocente que era Gon, -...Gon eres un tonto- se decía a para sí mismo Killua, asumiendo que su amigo seguía siendo totalmente un niño que no se daba cuenta de nada, no se enteraba de lo que sentía por él.

Mientras tanto Leorio desempacaba sus cosas en la habitación y se disponía a descansar y planear algo para la noche, estaba claro! debían tener una fiesta de inicio de sus vacaciones con chicas y alcohol...de seguro a todos les gustaría, además de que sus amigos ya habían crecido lo bastante para disfrutar de estas cosas, sobre todo Gon y Killua(aunque su edades eran similares xD). Kurapica por su parte, también llegó a desempacar y ordenar sus cosas, luego tomó un baño caliente con burbujas, permaneció largo rato así , estuvo divagando, había ocultado sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo, y la verdad es que sentía algo por su amigo Leorio, y estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que sentía durante este viaje y afrontar lo que pasaría, fuera lo que fuera, aunque estaba seguro de que Leorio sentía algo por él también, siempre había sido especialmente protector y condescendiente con su persona, demostrándole especial cariño, se sentía seguro a su lado y quería que él lo supiera.

Luego de nadar por largo rato en la piscina Gon salió de ésta para secarse y dormir un rato junto a Killua, el cual ya estaba durmiendo profundamente, se acercó al lugar donde su amigo dormía, su piel era tan blanca y tersa, Gon pasó suavemente una mano por su mejilla y su piel era realmente tersa; estaba cansado, así que se secó rápidamente con una toalla y se tendió en ropa interior a dormir al lado de su amigo, casi rozándolo, -te quiero Killua- le dijo con un murmuro y cerró sus ojos.


End file.
